1. Technical Field
This disclosure generally relates to digital networks, and more specifically relates to problem detection in the network using packet analysis to compare the same digital packets at various points in the network.
2. Background Art
Computer communication, and increasingly telecommunications, rely on data transmission networks. Data flows in a network in units known as packets. The primary type of network used is the internet protocol (IP) network. Cell phones use Long Term Evolution (LTE) networks. LTE networks are very complex IP based networks where portions of the network equipment are distributed over broad geographical locations. As cell phone carriers migrate from legacy technologies to pure IP based voice and data using LTE and Voice Over LTE (VoLTE), managing the quality of service (QoS) on these networks becomes increasingly difficult. Problems include dropped packets, long latencies, incorrectly assigned QoS indicators, and multi-vendor networking solutions. Without tools to identify problem spots in the network, problems may take significant time and resources to repair which negatively impacts quality of serve and customer satisfaction.